Chicago is for Lovers, Kansas is for Cowboys
by InuHatake
Summary: City boy Castiel's summer is ruined when he is forced to go to Camp Karen in No-where Kansas. With no internet access and no cell phone service what's he to do? Except of course fall in love with cowboy camp-hand Dean Winchester. ABANDONED
1. Welcome to Camp Karen!

**Okay so I promised myself that I wouldn't make another chapter story until I finished the ones I have but then this idea came to me and I couldn't help but write it down! I really hope people like it. If people do I'll keep writing it if not then I don't know what I'll do with it… but here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh yeah and I don't own anything or Destiel would be so real it hurt and that woman would leave my boys alone… so as you can tell I don't own Supernatural!**

* * *

><p>Leaning his head against the window of the car Castiel scrunched up his nose. He couldn't believe his parents were actually doing this to him. His summer was supposed to be fun and well… indoors. Sitting in a car in nowhere Kansas was not where he was supposed to be. He had no idea where his parents got this stupid idea, sending him to Kansas while they went on vacation. Sure he was the only one of his siblings who was still at home but he couldn't help the fact that he was born to late or whatever it was. He was seventeen so he was perfectly able to be at home alone while his parents went to Europe. Hell when they told him they were going he was hoping he would be left behind to do what he did best, sit on his laptop and write or read books. This all vanished when they told him their 'great' plan.<p>

His father went to college with a man named Bobby Singer who ran 'Camp Karen' in Kansas by the Kansas River and some Perry Lake or whatever. Why it was called Camp Karen confused Castiel to no end, why would a man name his camp Karen? He brushed it off however when his parents told him _he_ was going to be spending his summer there. Not at home in Chicago where he could stay in his families huge house in the city where he could sit at home and be bothered by no one! No Castiel Novak was spending his time at camp in the middle of nowhere where he was supposed to sleep in a cabin. All he could be thankful for was that it was in fact in a cabin and not in a tent or something, that would be where he drew the line at this whole camp thing.

Not that he hadn't tried drawing the line at going to camp at all but that didn't work. He begged and pleaded with his parents but nothing worked. He was never an outdoor fan, even when he was little. Recess was hell for him, when he realized he could stay in the library during those times he was literally overjoyed. Just the word camp made his skin crawl. All it symbolized was bugs, sleeping outside, the forest, cooking outside, no civilization, and a list of other unpleasant things that made him angry. He wasn't sure how far away from a city he would be but they probably wouldn't have wifi, he brought his laptop though, just in case he did manage to connect to wifi.

Glancing up at his parents in the front seat Castiel loved his head away from the window and leaned back in the seat. He vowed not to talk to them for the rest of the summer if they made him get in the car. They did of course. They made him get on the plane and get in the car after that so he had yet to speak to them. His parents had tried, they really did, and this actually had to be the first five minutes that they hadn't tried to speak to him. He was happy about this for once. He hated it when they tried to talk to him, or when his mom did. She sounded so sad, maybe she learned now that no matter how hard it actually was to ignore her, he was going to do it.

His bright blue eyes caught the classic and stereotypical camp sign saying 'Welcome to Camp Karen!' in painted letters that were slightly fading. Clenching his fist he slammed his head back into the seat behind him. The only way to describe his attitude was brat but he had a very good reason. His father turned around in the front seat and grinned at him, he thought this was a great idea, Castiel actually had a good reason to believe that this was his father's idea that his mother just went along with.

As they drove up Castiel could see a few other cars and some other campers, it wasn't a big camp, there were four cabins, two for boys and two for girls it seemed by the fact that he could read 'boys' over the top of two cabins and girls over the top of two others. There was a small office looking building in the center. There was a long building with bar like windows that he had no idea what it was supposed to be. There was a long path that was obviously for walking that lead behind a hill, another path that led into the forest (where he would never go unless dragged) and a path that was obviously made by a car or truck that led into the forest as well. It was probably where this Bobby guy lived without having to be in the camp.

"Well looks like most everyone is here Castiel! How's that." His mother asked from the front seat looking back at him as his father put the car into park.

He scoffed and bit his tongue, he wanted to snap at her, yell, ask her to take him home but he had to keep quiet. Pushing his door open before his parents could talk to him any longer he walked to the back popping the trunk of the car. Quickly his mother and father got out of the car behind him. Pulling his things from the trunk he looked around him trying to ignore his parents as they started talking to him.

He noticed a woman with short spiky brown hair telling people to pick from the two cabins allowed for their gender. Castiel had no idea which cabin he would pick, he would probably follow the nicest looking person, he wasn't very good at picking things, he always felt like people would not like him for whatever reason they had. He wasn't good at making friends, the people he was friends with in Chicago were the people he'd known all his life from like kindergarten when you made friends by saying hello.

His eyes landed on a boy with curly hair who was fidgeting around as his parents talked to him. He was small and wiry looking with pale blue eyes but he looked nice enough. Not to mention the fact that he had a notebook with him and several pencils sticking out from his bag. Castiel decided he would follow this guy to which ever cabin he went into. Looking around again his eyes passed over a pissed off looking African-American kid, a snobby looking blond girl, a shorter girl with a brown bob who he could hear her parents calling her Tessa, there was another girl with long curly brown hair who was being called Lisa, a pretty girl with blondish colored hair and blueish eyes her name had to be Bela from the way the man who he assumed was her father was screaming it at her.

Before he could look at anyone else his mother pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you Castiel, you know this isn't a punishment. We both love you and want you to have a good time, make new friends! Please Castiel!"

As much as he wanted to keep silent he couldn't, "I know mom, love you to." He muttered before also muttering the same to his father who said they would write him while they were gone.

He watched the car drive away as he stood holding his stuff in his arms. Frowning he looked around for the nervous looking boy who was walking into a cabin with a big 2 on it. He clenched his jaw noticing that there were three other boys walking into the same cabin. Biting his lip he looked over to the cabin that was the farthest away from the others with a big 1 painted on the front. There were bags on the front steps so someone was in there but he had no idea who it was. He could only hope that it wasn't the pissed off boy as he walked into the cabin.

When he did see who was in the cabin he wasn't sure how he had missed this guy before. He had long hair in a mullet he really wasn't sure what it was called. He was pale with a slightly pointed nose and a wide grin. He was shorter than Castiel and thinner but he had more muscle on his arms than he did. He stuck out his hand and his already wide smile got bigger, "I'm Ash welcome to Camp Karen newbie!" this guy's voice let him know what he already knew which was that this guy was southern.

Castiel stared at Ash's hand for a moment before smiling at him as he shook his hand. "Castiel Novak… wish I could say it was good to be here." He muttered looking away as he forced a smile on his lips.

Ash gave him a knowing smile and shrugged, "Yeah my first year here was hell for a bit but it gets better. Hated it when I found out there was no power or cell phone service." Castiel groaned as his unasked question as answered. "So city boy where you from?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Castiel couldn't fight the grin as he looked down at his clothes. Where Ash was wearing a cut off sleeveless plaid shirt and torn jeans he was wearing a Doctor Who t-shirt and dark jeans with not a speck of dirt on them. "Is it that obvious I'm from the city?" he asked raising an eyebrow as Ash shrugged, "I suppose it is… but I'm from Chicago."

Ash nodded as his grin spread, "I've gotten an invitation to Chicago for some science award… I was busy that day…" he shrugged it off. Pulling his eyebrows together Castiel looked at the boy before him. The only science thing he knew of in Chicago was something for geniuses and this guy couldn't be… could he? "Oh man!" he jumped slightly when Ash's voice pulled him from his mind. "Just realized what your shirt was! Sammy is gonna love you!"

"Sammy?" he raised an eyebrow.

Ash nodded as he began to put his things away in the drawers by the beds. "Yeah Sam and Dean Winchester, Bobby is their uncle so they come here every summer and help out with the horses and shit. They always room in this cabin with me and usually no one but you're here this year. Sam's the youngest in camp, only fourteen and actually too young to be here but no one is gonna bitch because Bobby is his uncle and Dean would beat the shit out of anyone who had a problem." He chuckled a bit. "But don't worry Sam is pretty cool and Dean really only has a problem with Crowley and Gordon so don't worry about anything." Ash waved his hand and grinned at Cass.

"Which bed is open...?" if Ash and the Dean and Sam people always had a cabin to themselves then there had to be a bunk that was always empty. He pointed to the top bunk on the other set of beds and Castiel walked over to the other side of the room putting his things in the drawers.

"Dean will have to deal with you above him and find a new place for his shit, he's afraid of heights and Sam doesn't like Dean sleeping under him, he kicks the bottom just to annoy him." He said putting the last of his things away and sitting down on the bottom bed.

As Castiel put the last of his things away he looked back at Ash who was grinning. "Time to meet your fellow campers' city boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep there it is… the first chapters… I really do hope you all like it and if you do give me some feedback! I'm really proud of this… I like this one as much or more than I like my Choirboy story. So I really do hope you all like this one… I'll probably update it soon if a lot of people like it… if not I'll update another story before this one! Please let me know if you like it!<strong>


	2. Meet your Fellow Campers!

**I'm ecstatic that so many people like this story! I wasn't expecting it honestly! I hope you stay with me for the rest of the story! It gets better! Yeah so I messed up and put this story on M rating and it's not rated M now, it might change depending on if I find my ability to write smut… But at this point it's rated T! Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>Castiel followed Ash out of the cabin, he wasn't sure he really wanted to meet everyone here. People weren't his forte and if he could have gone the entire duration of the summer without knowing everyone's name he would have been great. Ash wasn't going to let him have that little victory. He should have expected that, things usually didn't go the way he wanted them to. Generally if he said he wanted something he got almost the exact opposite, which was happening now.<p>

Pulling his eyebrows together Castiel looked at Ash as he passed the second guys cabin. Maybe that Gordon kid was there. From the way Ash said his name earlier it was obvious that more than just the Dean guy had a problem with him. Smiling lightly he stopped walking a few steps away from Ash as he knocked on the door of the cabin. Crossing his arms over his chest Castiel looked at the forest around him.

He'd never been in a place like this, he could hear the humming of bugs around him and he didn't like it. Biting the inside of his lip he began to feel the sweat starting to go down the back of his neck. This place was already annoying, and he didn't see any air conditioning in the cabins. Rolling his eyes he scrunched up his nose as he noticed the smell coming from the long building. That had to be where the horses Ash was talking about stayed. Momentarily he let a panic sweep through him. If there was anything he was afraid of, it was large animals. His parents took him to a circus once and they tried to come near him with a horse and he cried until he couldn't see it any more. The thought of something being so much bigger than him and being able to hurt him so easily scared him to no end.

His wide eyes turned away from the building where the horses were when the door opened and a girl stood in front of them with her hands on her hips and her full lips pulled into a wide smirk. The girl was wearing a tank top that was slightly too small for her. Her jeans were hung low on her hips. "Well well Ash is all his glory!" She glanced behind Ash to where Castiel stood. "And Ash's sexy new friend! Why didn't you tell me you were making friends with hot guys!" He couldn't hide the blush that spread across his cheeks as he looked down.

Ash laughed loudly holding his hand out to the girl who was wearing sunglasses. He grabbed her hand helping her down the stairs where she grinned at Castiel. "Sorry about that pretty boy, names Pamela Barnes." She bumped her hips into his with a grin.

Clearing his throat he smiled nervously trying to get rid of the blush on his cheeks. "Castiel Novak, nice to meet you." He held out his hand to her.

Pamela grinned at him taking his hand leaning in placing a kiss on his cheek, "Castiel. Exotic I like it." She muttered her smirk coming back full force as his face was once again filled with color.

"It's angelic actually." Castiel managed to sputter as he looked at Ash who was grinning.

Pamela nodded and walked back over to Ash who grabbed her hand before he helped her back up the steps. "Don't worry about her, she does this to everyone. It's a Pamela thing… oh and she's almost blind so… don't say anything about her sunglasses." He said the last part quieter than the rest as he walked in through the cabin door that Pamela had left open.

Glancing around a moment Castiel decided that it would be better to just follow Ash and not try to get away. Letting out a slight huff he stepped into the cabin trying to make himself look more confident than he was. Meeting new people already, he was not ready for this. Shoving his hands in his pockets he looked down at his shoes as he stepped fully into the room letting the door close behind him. He probably should have said something first like 'hi' or whatever but that wasn't what he did. Castiel stood silently, in a room full of people who didn't know him, looking at his feet, and red faced. What a first impression.

He noticed Pamela walking towards him and gave her a small smile as she threw her arm around him. His throat was closed as he looked at her wide eyed as she grinned looking at the other girls around them. Castiel noticed the one named Bela from outside leaning against the wall next to a shorter girl with curly brown hair. "Well girls this is Castiel, he's a new kid here and is going to be sharing a cabin with Ash, Dean and Sammy-baby." Pamela's grin was growing as he nodded.

Glancing at the people around him he smiled, which he was sure looked painfully awkward, and waved, "Um… yeah hi."

"Oh Dean is going to love this one!" his blue eyes flashed to the short round faced girl standing by Bela. He noticed the others give her a look but she laughed and shook her head, "You all know it's true!" he heard a few stifled laughs around him as she stepped forward, "Meg Masters! Nice to meet you angel face."

As she winked at him he sent Ash a look, why would Dean like him? Pamela seemed to notice his distress as she tightened her grip on his arm for a moment, "Don't mind Meg she is just a bitch who likes to mess with people's heads!"

Meg laughed, "Guilty." The smirk Meg gave him made his stomach clench and he quickly looked away from her, she was surly not one of the people he wanted to be close friends with.

Bela who had been standing next to Meg smiled at him as Meg bumped her shoulder, "Bela Talbot, nice to meet you Castiel." He wasn't expecting the accent she spoke with. There was an underlying tone of cockiness in her voice but she seemed fine other than that.

He gave her a small nod before he was turned around again at the sound of a voice, this time he was pointed in the direction of a blonde girl with a slightly round face who was wearing a plaid shirt. "Pamela, Ash you shouldn't just drag people around I bet he doesn't even have his things unpacked yet!" he raised his eyebrows at the girl, she was probably one of his favorites so far. She seemed to notice his eyes on her as she smiled at him, "I'm Jo, my mom works here as the cook. It's nice to see a new face here." She was nicer than the others seemed to be, well Pamela was fine but she had dragged him all over the place.

"Great now you know most of the best people in camp so where are you from Cassie-boy?" Pamela asked as she let go of him and walked over to the bed he supposed was hers.

It took him a few minutes to realize that she was talking to him, he'd never been called Cassie-boy he should have known, his cousins Gabriel and Balthazar called him Cassie-cat or just Cassie but maybe it was just his nerves getting to him. "Oh um Chicago, I'm from Chicago." He smiled lightly.

"Chicago?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow, "What are you doing here at a camp in the middle of Kansas?" he couldn't stop himself from laughing at her question.

Shrugging his shoulders he let out a small sigh, "My parents are going to Europe for the summer and it seems that I can't be left alone so they sent me here. My father knows Bobby or something I'm not sure the exact reasoning behind this. I've never been out of the city if you really want to know." He looked down at the floor as he took a step towards Ash.

If he could he liked to have a person he 'knew' to lean on. Here at this camp Ash was the one who was elected to be that person. He had been the first person he'd talked to and he warned him about people and went out of his way to introduce him to people. When he first saw Ash he was betting that he would be dealing with an utter idiot but Ash was smart and nice and someone who if he had gotten to know him at home he'd probably talk to him there to.

"Oh well first time being on your own hu?" Ash yelled patting him on the back. "Trust me were pretty much alone out here." Castiel couldn't imagine with there being three adults here that they were alone. "Really Bobby, Ellen and Jodi are really just here to sort out problems and make sure none of is die." The group around him gave laughs or chuckles.

Nodding slowly Castiel smiled a bit, "Oh, well I don't really mind… better than never being left alone right?" he gave a slight half smile not really sure what else what else to do.

"Sweet heart you have no idea! It get's pretty crazy here." Pamela stopped for a moment looking out the window in the side of the cabin. "I mean if you hang out with us and don't decide to go all dark side on us and join the others." Smirking lightly the others all looked at her and laughed.

Immediately Castiel thought of the pissed off looking boy from earlier and shook his head, "I don't really think I'll bond much with the others." It was probably an understatement; he was more than likely not going to actually 'bond' with anyone. He hoped maybe one person at least, maybe Ash.

Before anyone else said anything the roar of an engine brought everyone's attention outside. Meg and Bela rolled their eyes as Ash yelled throwing a fist in the air. "Hell yeah time to quit the estrogen fest!" Jo reached over hitting him as he quickly moved away from her grabbing Castiel's arm. "Let's go meet Sam and Dean." He heard Meg start to say something but was pulled out of the cabin before he heard what she was saying.

As they got outside and past the porch Ash let go of his arm as he stopped a few feet away from a car. It was an old car, a classic or whatever; he was never into cars he just heard his cousin talk about them before. Raising an eyebrow he watched a shorter kid get out of the back seat of the car. He must have been Sam, Ash said he was younger than they were and this kid was obviously younger than he was. His hair was a little long and it covered his eyes to the point of him having to keep moving it out of his face.

He looked over at Ash and Castiel and smiled at Ash who grinned and yelled, "How you doing Sammy boy!" Ash turned to look at Castiel for a minute, "He doesn't like to be called Sammy, I do it once or twice. Dean always does it."

The sound of a car door slamming brought his eyes back to the car. This had to be Dean, he didn't want it to be Dean, but it had to be. He wanted to be normal this summer, at least here when no one knew who he was, they didn't know about his problem. As he watched Dean get out of the car he tried to look away but couldn't. He was a little taller than he was but he was fuller, more built. Where Castiel was thin and bony, Dean was full body and built. It was obvious that he spent a lot of time outside, his skin was tanned but the freckles on his face stood out. His hair was dark blond almost brown but it wasn't quite dark enough to actually be brown. Turning walking to the back to the car he grabbed his things out of the back patting Sam on the head as he walked by his brother.

When he started walking towards Ash and Castiel he could see the green color of his eyes. They were beautiful; his favorite color had always been green. "Ash man what's up?" Castiel moved out of the way slightly not wanting to get in the way of their reunion. "Really you still going with the hair?" he watched

"Dean!" he laughed as he moved his hand through his hair, "Oh this is never going away buddy!" he grinned and pulled Dean into a one armed hug. After they moved away from each other laughing Ash seemed to remember that he was there. "Oh yeah Dean this is Castiel, he's here all the way from Chicago!"

Dean turned around and looked at him and he felt his cheeks flush as he looked away. He didn't miss the light smirk that hit the taller boy's full lips. Of course everything about him would be perfect. "Dean Winchester, but I'm sure Ash has told you that..." he glanced at Ash over his shoulder and grinned, "He does have a bit of a crush on me."

Ash leaned into Dean making kissy noises at him as they both laughed. "Oh yeah you know how I can't get enough of you!" they both laughed.

"Castiel Novak." He looked back at Ash and nodded, "Yes Ash has told me about you and your brother." Sam who was walking by stopped and looked at them.

"What about us?" Dean asked taking a moment to look at Sam before quickly shifting his eyes back to Castiel.

Castiel looked back to Ash who was looking expectantly at him, "Oh!" he gave a slight laugh, "Um just that I am sleeping in the bed above you… Ash said you wouldn't mind, if I have to I can… sleep on the floor or something."

Dean laughed and held up a hand cutting him off, "No it's not a problem, my stuff can go in a drawer like most people. You're not sleeping on the floor." He laughed and Castiel nodded slowly letting a small smile spread across his face. "Just chill out Cas." He waved his hand.

Tilting his head to the side Castiel pulled his eyebrows. "Cas?" he'd never been called Cas before.

He could have sworn he saw a light blush on Dean's cheeks but it had to be a trick of the light. "Oh sorry, your name's just kinda weird and long." The taller teen shrugged.

"It's the name of an angel Dean you shouldn't say it's weird." Turning around Castiel noticed Sam had finally spoke. Castiel smiled and nodded, "I'm Sam." The shorter teen stuck out his hand as Castiel slowly shook it.

"So you just a camper or you helping out again?" Ash raised an eyebrow at Dean who grinned in response.

Letting out a laugh Dean clicked his tongue, "Helping out again but this year I'm getting paid for this shit!" they both grinned and Ash patted Dean on the back.

After the small meeting they went to the cabins where Sam and Dean put away their things. Castiel crawled up on his bed leaning against the wall watching the three guys around him. Mostly Dean and Ash made fun of Sam as he put his things in his away. A light smile came to his face as he pulled his knees up to his chest letting a small smile come to his lips as he watched them. He didn't have friends like that, he'd never been a social person, the only people he called friends were Balthazar and Rachel who were his family.

Every now and then Dean or Ash would look up at him and try to include him but he never had much to say. They would get bored with his answers and go back to doing their own thing without him. It didn't bother him, maybe when he got used to them and if they actually started talking about things he knew about he would join in. They seemed nice enough, other than Dean cursing more than any other person he'd ever been around he seemed fine.

Sam had brought a lot of books with him, more than half Castiel himself had recognized. He hoped Ash was right, there was no reason just because Sam was a few years younger than himself that they couldn't be friends. Honestly guys his own age didn't like him that much, they were interested in sports and girls where he was more interested in books and… not girls. He probably realized that Sam would be his best chance at actually having a friend or someone to talk to here.

Glancing out the small window of the cabin he noticed the group of guys coming out of the other cabin. The nervous looking boy from before wasn't there but three others were, the angry looking one, a smaller looking boy with brown hair, and a beefier looking guy were all standing by the porch. Dean seemed to notice him staring and followed his gaze out the window.

Quickly Castiel looked away from the window and to his hands in his lap. "Fucking Gordon, why the hell did he even come back. I swear he messes with Sammy again I'm really gonna beat the hell outta him!" Castiel raised an eyebrow at the tone of his voice, he's never heard a human growl but Dean came extremely close to it.

"Dean…" Sam let out a weak protest as he let out a sigh.

Clearing his throat he bit the inside of his lip before speaking up again, "Which one is Gordon?" he raised an eyebrow glancing out the window again.

Ash looked up at him before looking back out the window, "The black guy is Gordon, I already warned you about him. Crowley is the fat one over there and the small kid is Garth he's no harm or anything just bad luck getting the cabin, same as Chuck, he's the fidgety lookin' one who isn't there." Slowly Castiel nodded as he watched the group walk over to the other girls cabin.

Ash continued, "Oh yeah, the other girls are Tessa, she's a sweetheart like a little sister to most of us she's the one with the short hair, Becky is the blond and crazy loves Chuck you'll see her. Then there is Lilith, total bitch curly haired blond don't mess with her, talk to her, or look at her." A smirk spread across Ash's face as he looked over at Dean who rolled his eyes, "Then there's Lisa. She is nice but crazy obsessed with Dean and there is rumors she had a kid, it's Dean's."

Castiel's eyes widened as he looked at Dean who grabbed one of Sam's books and threw it at Ash as Sam laughed, "You fucker you know damn well I never even touched her!" Dean looked away from Ash and his eyes met Castiel's. "Seriously her kid, if she has one, isn't mine. She ain't my type."

Sam let out a laugh that he was obviously trying to hold back until Dean sent him a glare. "Sorry, I was just imagining dad's reaction to you being having a baby." It was a lie, Castiel could see that. But he wasn't going to say anything about it, it wasn't his business so he wasn't going to bother with it.


End file.
